A photograph can bring sweet nostalgic memories, as can other rememberances such as Baby's favorite rattle, the lace handkerchief from Mother's wedding, or even Dad's old watch. These memorabilia are too often packed away in a trunk or a drawer and not seen for years at a time. Similarly, small pieces of children's artwork are often lost in storage.
Each year, many people prepare for Christmas by putting up in their homes evergreen trees decorated with lights and ornaments. These ornaments are generally brought out of storage every year; some of them are unique and bring to mind tender moments from the past.
The present invention combines the personal memorabilia each of us accumulates during our lifetime--memorabilia that relate uniquely to the individual or the individual's family unit--with the annual rediscovery of memory-kindling mementos that comes with the preparations for the Christmas season. In using the invention, the personal memorabilia are inserted within a tubular ornament of the invention that preserves and protects them while providing for their display. Thus, in addition to being decorative and highly personalized, the ornament of this invention is useful and can be adapted to protect and display a wide range of memorabilia, not the least of which is a photograph.